22 Today
by hermiones heart and soul
Summary: When Harry,Ron,and Draco arrange a surprise for Hermione on her birthday, what events occur?


Hermione was 22 today. Harry and Ron insisted that she and her boyfriend Draco accompany them to The Hog's Head for a small party like get together. She didn't know that this was all part of a trick. Harry, Ron, and Draco were going to make sure she performed at karaoke night. Everyone deserved to hear her beautiful singing voice.

Hermione showed up at the bar with Draco at 9:45 that night. She looked hot! She had on tight fitting faded skinny jeans, a red shirt that barely skimmed her jeans hem and fitted her body snuggly, red and black converse, and her hair was in beautiful, sexy, shimmering curls down her back. Harry glanced at her and said in awe

"Draco you might want to keep an eye on her tonight. She looks amazing!" Ron, who was still slightly objective to her not being together with him said

"Damn you Draco," And continued ogling at her. A voice came over the speakers and said

"Welcome to karaoke night! First up, is Hermione Granger singing 100 Years!"

"What the hell did you guys do?"

"Go on Hermione. Your voice is amazing you'll do fine. I love you. Good luck!" She stepped up onto the stage and grabbed the mike from the announcer. The music started to play,

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
I'm 22 for a moment  
he feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the woman, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind  
I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy, Time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star  
15 I'm all right with you  
15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live  
Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...  
I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day...  
15 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live_

Everyone went crazy when she finished. She smiled and gave into the chants of

"One more song, just one more song!" She walked over to the announcer and whispered to her. More music started.

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

Looking at you ,holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside.

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

When Hermione finished, she waltzed down the stairs, off the stage, and over to the boys.

"Was it good you guys?"

"Wonderful babe." And before Harry or Ron could say anything, Draco grabbed his girlfriend and began to snog her senseless. Then, he picked her up bridal style and apparated them, to their house, where Harry and Ron were pretty sure they did not want to see what was going on!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything recognizable the songs are 100 Years by Five For Fighting and First Time by Lifehouse!


End file.
